It Was All A Lie
by canadianboy98
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta actually loved each other and everything that happened between them in the arena was real but they still ate the berries?...But did they really die? Don't expect too much romance, i'm not good at writing that kind of stuff.:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! I've been reading fanfics up until now but I thought that I would write one for a change. Thanks FirePearl97 for the help, never could've done it without you… Anyway don't forget to leave a review at the bottom and tell me what you thought of it, constructive criticism is always appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned the hunger games and never will, even though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1~ (Peeta's POV)**

The boom of the canon sounds in answer to Katniss's arrow imbedding itself in Cato's skull. Katniss and I wait for the trumpets to sound but they never do, then Claudius Templesmith's voice breaks the silence saying that the rule has been revoked, only one tribute can win. Katniss and I stand there dumb-founded. All of a sudden Katniss opens her backpack and takes out a handful of berries, aka nightlock and shoves them into her mouth. Her canon blasts a few seconds later but it only takes me those few seconds to react.

I grab the rest of the berries and eat them just as Claudius Templesmith's voice comes on and announces the winner.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The victor of the 74th Hunger Games is…" He stops short, seeing that I just ate the berries, then everything goes black and I think that this must be what it feels like to die.

**Seneca's POV**

The whole room filled with gamemakers is going crazy because we don't have a victor. Then, everyone turns around, the scent of blood and roses fills the air and I have to cover my mouth to keep from tossing my breakfast.

Surprisingly President Snow is smiling.

"What should we do with them?" I ask, carefully choosing my words.

"Send them both in." He replies and walks right back out. I am relieved that he hadn't sentenced me to death, yet.

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up in a room in a bed, it's quite a spacious room, with a desk a TV and door that probably leads to the bathroom. I try and roll over but I can't, there is something beside me. When I turn my head I realize that it is Katniss, breathing steadily. The only thought that crosses my mind is: She's alive! I'm so startled that I fall of the bed, which ends up waking up Katniss in the process. Her big grey eyes stare at me on the floor like she's just seen a ghost. After a minute or two or just staring into each others eyes I ask the question that is probably on her mind as well.

"Are we dead?" She smiles slightly and shakes her head.

"I don't think so, because I feel like a ton of bricks was dropped onto my head. Plus I think that if we were dead you wouldn't stink so bad."

"Thanks a lot!" I say sarcastically, pushing myself off the floor and sitting back on the bed. "Well if we aren't dead, do you have any ideas where we are?"

"In the capitol probably, but I'd love to investigate." I smile at her and go to one of the two doors in the room. The one closest to us is as I assumed, the bathroom, and the other one that would probably get us out of here is much to my surprise, unlocked.

"Come on!" I motion with my arm for her to come and look. I then open the door wider once she's beside me.

We appear in a small house with a furnished kitchen, living room and the bedroom where we woke up. We start to explore the house even though there isn't much to explore. I head straight to the kitchen and start poking around. After about half an hour Katniss is looking extremely bored.

"Let's go check it out outside." I suggest to her. Her face lights up at the idea and runs over to the door swings it open and takes a look around, her jaw drops. I follow her out and see what she was staring at. There are tons of houses exactly the same as ours except for a few numbers above every door, I turn around to see what number we have, it is 12 74. It takes me a minute to realize the significance of the numbers but then it hits me. District 12, the 74 Hunger Games! Katniss and I walk through the houses pointing out which ones are from district 12.

"Does this mean that no one really ever died in the games?" Katniss asks, excitedly.

"I don't know, but it would make sense." I reply.

We don't meet up with any 'dead tributes' during our stroll through the small town so we decide to head back. I don't have as much energy as I used to yet. Soon we come to our house when I hear Katniss gasp beside me. I follow her gaze the house next to us, first I look at the number, 11 74, then I turn my attention to the small person standing on the porch, staring at us, her district tribute stands protectively beside her.

Rue and Thresh.

**Dun Dun Dun! Yay my first chapter complete! Tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I was so short but I wanted to get this posted, the next one will be much longer if I get enough reviews telling me to continue.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I would like to thank thatclovelytribute, FearlesswithHimJC, Liv (guest), FirePeal97, and .9862 for the nice reviews. **

**Anyhoo… here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Chapter #2**

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss runs to Rue and smothers her in a big bear hug; I follow after her and hug them both. Then Thresh decides to join us and it turns into a group hug. When we break the hug Katniss is smiling like a madwoman, and I probably am too. Rue and Thresh then invite us in their small house, it looks identical to ours except that it has flowers on the dining table and dishes in the sink, and we all sit down on the living room couch and fill them in on what happened after they, as we thought, had died.

"So none of the other tributes in all those 74 hunger games ever died?" I ask what I've been dying to ask ever since we arrived.

Thresh nods. "Everyone is here except for the victors, and of course those who have died in the past 75 years."

"Have you talked to any of the long lost tributes?" Katniss asks them. Rue decides to answer this one.

"Yeah, but only a few. Especially the more recent 'dead' tributes."

All of a sudden someone swings open the door and runs into the house, we all jump at the voice. "Tori just went crazy again," they say, and then run back out followed by Thresh, we follow soon after. As I am running it takes me a while to place his name but when I do I cringe at the memory. Tori is the boy from a few years ago that went cannibal and the gamemakers killed on purpose so they didn't have a man-eater victor.

The thought of living in the same area with him kind of freaks me out. Katniss voices my current thoughts and asks, "Has he killed any of the tributes here?"

"No." replies Rue. "But he's come pretty close. We have a few of the older tributes that try to keep him under control. The games permanently damaged his brain or something."

Once we reach the house, Thresh and a few other massive boys enter the house; soon followed by howling and sounds of breaking glass reach our ears. When everything gets quiet again our small group decides to head inside the house and investigate. Shattered glass and pottery litter the floor along with some dried blood in the carpet.

We follow the hallway and path made of broken things and soon come to the correct door. The girls stand there looking at me so I do the honors and open the door. About 6 boys and men stand around a young man, probably in his early twenties, who is tied hand and foot then strapped to a chair.

His face is haggard looking and his eyes are clouded over, shaggy brown hair sticks up in all directions. As he pants tiredly, his eyes begin to lose their glassy covering. "Sorry for all the trouble I caused." He says once his breathing has returned to normal.

A blond haired boy pats him on the back. "No problem man, it's not your fault." I stare at the boy in shock, he looks very familiar.

"Cato?" I ask. His face turns toward me, and his jaw drops.

"I-I thought you won!" He gestures to me and Katniss who has been standing awkwardly behind me during the whole ordeal. "The game makers tricked us and told us that only one of us could win, so we decided to commit suicide," I stated simply. "So the 74th Hunger Games didn't have a victor?" he asks incredulously. Katniss answers with "Yup".

**President Snow's POV**

"I hope she hasn't found out what I do to the 'dead' tributes and all of the other things that I do behind her back". These thoughts course through my head as I walk nervously down the carpeted hallway to her room. When I get to her door I knock, "Come in," says a raspy voice. "Hello mother" I say with the fear I've felt all my life for her evident in my voice. "Sit." she says with authority. "I wanted to tell you what I want the quarter quell to be," she says smiling wickedly, knowing that I hate the Hunger Games. I inwardly sigh in relief, and hope that she never finds out that none of the tributes actually die. My thoughts then wander to my lovely, wonderful wife and the baby that she is carrying. "Do you understand?" she asks. "Y-yes." I say, even though I didn't here a word. "Then get out before I kill you and your precious little wife," she yells. Without a second though I hurry out of the room without looking back.

On my way to my room I run into Seneca Crane, "Did she find out?" he asks nervously. "No, she didn't " I say. He sighs in relief, "Good, if that happened who knows what would happen to us." Sounding as scared of her as I am. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, have you talked to president Coin about the rebellion?" "I did", I say, "And she will be ready to attack the capitol in about one year, but until then we have to prepare ourselves so we will be ready when the time comes." "Good, the sooner the better I guess", he says. "Well, I better go" I tell him and start to walk away. "Ok, talk to you later, and congratulations on the baby" he says. "Thank you, bye" I smile as I round the corner.

**Well, that's it. I hope that u all liked it. Please review **** I would really appreciate it. And if you have any ideas please share them.**

**BTW, I will probably be updating like once a week. Anyway, until next time, LATER DUDES, and DUDE-ETTES! **

**P.S. are any of you actually a boy? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with the next chappie; thanks to all who reviewed. I hope that you all like it **

**Anyway, here you go… enjoy **

**Chapter #3 Peeta's POV**

That evening after the ordeal with Tori, Katniss and I walk home and get ready for bed. "What a day" says Katniss as she collapses on her bed, "First we find out that we aren't dead, then we find out that Rue is alive, and not only her but every single _dead_ tribute!" What happens next happens so quickly I barely have time to process what happens; First Katniss says,"ew, I need a shower" then I say, "I need one too". We both look at the bathroom door and then back at each other. All of a sudden we both leap up and make a mad dash for the bathroom; Katniss, being the faster one out of both of us gets to the bathroom door first but with me hot on her tail. She swings the door open and slams it shut, on my finger. I let out a howl so loud that I think I would shatter the windows. It is then that Katniss decides to swing open the door to see if I am ok, and crushes my big toe underneath it. I let out another howl even louder than the first and fall on the floor. All Katniss says is "oops, sorry about that" and slams the door shut to take her shower. After a while when my toe and finger start to feel better I begin to feel drowsy and gently, with the running water lulling me, fall asleep.

I am startled awake by silent cursing and the opening of the bathroom door. Katniss hops out of the bathroom on one foot and holding the other up with her hands. I look at her with an amused look on my face; "What are you looking at?" she asks, already knowing the answer." I stubbed my big toe on that stupid door," she says. Suddenly I start laughing at her. "It isn't funny," she says trying to hide the smile that wants to break out on her face. "Yes it is," I say as I get up and start making my way to the bathroom. Before I close the door to the bathroom I tell Katniss, "I know that you want to laugh", and close the door while laughing wickedly.

After I close and lock the door I look around, there is a bathtub and a shower, a toilet, two sinks on a big counter along with soap, hand towels, and other necessities for a bathroom. Once I have fully investigated the bathroom I undress and hop into the shower. I turn on the shower and let warm water engulf me. I look at the wall of the shower find a panel and decide to try out the buttons. When I push one a jet comes out of the wall and sprays me, startling me so much that I slip and fall. I hear a deafening "crack" and everything starts swirling and spinning around me. The last thing I remember before I black out is seeing red water going down the drain.

**Haymitch POV**

The president has summoned me. I don't know why, but he has. I have just received a message telling me to come to his mansion and am on my way in a car to meet him. It is impossible to explain the amount of hatred I have for him. When I get to the mansion I am escorted by a peacekeeper to a large room filled with roses. President Snow is sitting in a chair, at a desk, facing me. "What do you want?" I say with all the venom I can muster dripping in my voice. Fear passes in his eyes but is soon covered up by indifference. "Mr. Abernathy," he says before he continues, "I would like to tell you something but I want you to swear your secrecy. After I do he tells me everything that has been happening and about his mother and lots of other things that to say surprised me would be a huge under statement. Once I think that he is done I start to say something but he cuts me off and says the thing I had always wished was real, "Tributes don't die." My jaw drops, and I can't say a word.

"There is also talk of an uprising," he says. "Now go before my mother sees, and don't forget, this conversation never happened," he says and dismisses me. On my way back to district 12 I have a new respect for the president. When I go to bed I start thinking about what the president said. Then I jerk up remembering something, someone I have had nightmares over since I won my games,"Maysilee."

**Seneca's POV**

"The food is ready to be sent in sir," says my second in command. "Good," I say, "Send it in when ready." "Sir?" he asks again. "What?" I ask starting to get impatient. "We have a problem with house 12-74," he replies. "Well, what is it?" I ask again. "The boy, he slipped and fell in the shower and cracked open his skull," he exclaims. "Then send in some medicine and bandages," I say, and walk out of the room.

**Katniss POV**

"Peeta has been taking a long time in the shower," I think as I sit at the edge of the bed waiting for him. Starting to get worried I get up and knock on the door,"Peeta? Are you ok in there," I ask. When he doesn't answer I knock a little louder and ask again. When he doesn't answer I start to get panicked. Just then a panel in the ceiling opens and on it is a large tray of food. But I don't even notice what food it is because along with the food is a role of bandages and a first aid kit. At first I wonder what it is for, then it occurs to me, Peeta must be injured!

**There you guys/girls go. Another chapter. I hope that u liked it, and if u have any ideas please share them** **with me… anyway, until next time…**

**LATER DUDES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait! I know that I was supposed to update on Friday… My excuses are that I have a social life, it snowed and my usual writing time was spent snowboarding, and that I've also been VERY lazy… so, anyway sorry again! I would like to thank everyone for the reviews ****. So, without further ado… **

**Chapter #4**

**Katniss POV **

I run to the bathroom door and give it a yank, but it doesn't open. It is then that I realize that the door must be locked. So I do the one and only thing I can think of; I break the door down. I start kicking and hitting the door with whatever I can find. After about 15 minutes of this I decide that it is of no use. Just then I get an idea, I run full blast out of the house down the street and to Thresh and Rue's house. When I get there I don't even bother knocking and burst right through their door. Thresh and Rue are sitting at their table eating when I come in, and stand up quickly when they see me and my probably desperate looking face.

"Peeta is hurt in the bathroom with the door locked and I can't get in," I say, and totally break down in front of them. With that Thresh gets up quickly, I sniffle a bit, and run out with tears running down my face, followed by Thresh. When we reach my house Thresh runs straight inside to the bathroom door, and with two kicks has it lying on the floor. Without thinking I push Thresh aside and rush in. For some reason it never occurred to me that people usually take showers naked! I end up running out of the bathroom almost as fast as I came in with my cheeks burning hot. When Thresh sees me he laughs turning my cheeks red like cherries. "Would you please get him out and dress him?" I ask hopefully. "Of course," he says and walks quickly inside and closes the door behind him.

After about a minute Thresh comes out with Peeta dressed in some shorts. I soon notice that Thresh's arms are covered in the blood coming from Peeta's skull. I grab the bandages and wind them around Peeta's head, and pray that he is ok. "Do you think that he will be ok?" I ask Thresh, trying to hide the whimper in my voice and hoping that my tears don't spill out. "He is tough, I'm sure that he will be fine," he assures me as he leaves.

Glancing at the clock next to our bed I notice that it is midnight; I hadn't realized how tired I am until now. After laying Peeta down onto the bed I curl up beside him and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Peeta's POV**

Blackness, thick blackness; that is all I can see. I try to break through it, but I can't. I feel myself being lifted up and set on something soft. Along with a warm form beside me, I fall back into the blackness

When I open my eyes once more I immediately feel pain, unbearable pain. Once I take in my surroundings I notice some blood on the floor; "it must be my blood," I think. I instinctively reach up and probe my head with my fingertips. That is when I notice the breathing ball from last night emanating warmth beside me. As Katniss sleeps she looks so peaceful that I just watch her for what I think is over one hour. When she finally opens her eyes she smiles at me lazily; but then jerks up, "You're awake!" she says, excitement clear in her voice. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Well," I say, "Apart from a migraine headache, a sore neck, and throbbing toes, I feel just dandy," I say lightheartedly. Katniss chuckles to herself, and then says, "You Mr., scared the heck out of me! Don't you ever do that again"!

"Yes ma'am", I say with a Capitol accent.

"Shut up", says Katniss as she hops out of the bed. I close my eyes and decide to get some more sleep but Katniss seems to have other plans. The blankets fly off the bed and before I know it, I'm being dragged off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. "Get up lazy bones," Katniss calls over her shoulder as she runs down the hallway laughing her head off.

I get up quickly to chase her but feel lightheaded and grab the wall for support. When I feel steady again I change my clothes and walk out of the room and pad slowly down the hallway into the kitchen. Katniss is sitting at the table with her back facing me calmly eating some cereal that I didn't know we had. I creep quietly behind her and poke her in the ribs. She yelps, jumps; knocking her cereal on the floor, spins around and gives me a death glare. I grab her sides, smirk and then start tickling her mercilessly.

When I finish tickling she gives me a glare, "Don't you ever do that again, or I swear; I will kill you " she gasps, completely out of breath. "I'll keep that in mind," I say smiling.

With that we both decide to clean up our mess and eat breakfast. "Katniss"? I ask after we start eating our cereal. "What" she says with the food in her mouth almost falling out. "Where did all this food come from?" I inquire. "A hole opened up in the ceiling last night and the food came down on a big tray," she says as if it is as simple as going to the market and buying it.

After eating and cleaning up we go for a walk and run into someone. "Sorry," Katniss says, "I wasn't looking where I was going. "It's no problem dear," she says kindly. "What is your name by the way," she inquires. "Katniss Everdeen," she says, "and yours?" asks Katniss. The middle-aged woman replies, "Maysilee, Maysilee Donner.

**Dun dun dun! I hope that you all liked it ****. As always thanks for reading and please review!**

**Ta ta for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour mes amis! Sorry for the long time without updating. I just didn't know what to put in this chapter! But thanks to my sister for giving me a kick in the pants to get writing, I am posting this chapter. Also thank you HGFan4719 for the reviews and PM. I know that some of you have asked me to write longer chapters, so ill be doing my best with that too. I would also like to thank everyone for the nice reviews. They always make me smile. So anyway ill try to update sooner next time**_

_**Just to clear some things up, all the 'dead' tributes are being kept in an old arena that is no longer being used…**_

… _**Ok…. Now I'm just babbling, ENJOY! **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Peeta's POV **_

Katniss' jaw drops, "Are you really Haymitch's fellow tribute?" she asks in astonishment. "Haymitch?" Maysilee asks with excitement clear in her voice, "Was he your mentor?" This time I respond by saying; "Yes, he is also the only victor in district 12." "One of us would've been victors but we both ate nightlock," Katniss explains. "I know," Maysilee replies. "We have TVs so we can watch the games, but it is optional" she says with a smile. "Well, I have to go, but I guess I will see you around," Maysilee says still smiling. "Bye" Katniss and I say and wave as goes on her way.

Katniss and I talk and laugh the entire walk home like we had not a trouble in the world.

When we get "home" I ask Katniss, "Do you want to take a nap?"

"Sure," she replies, "As long as we can sleep outside."

"How the heck are we going to do that," I ask incredulously. "Like this she says a-matter-of-factly," and disappears into the small house only to return a few minutes later dragging a mattress behind her and throwing it onto the porch then flapping onto it.

"Well are you going to sleep or just stand there looking at me like an idiot while I sleep," asks Katniss with a smirk on her face.

In response I walk up the porch steps and lie down beside her on the unmade mattress without a single word and close my eyes. I hear Katniss sigh beside me and after a few minutes her breathing evens out and I know that she is asleep. I don't fall asleep right away but let my mind wander as I gaze at the stars above us.

When I wake up Katniss isn't beside me and I immediately go into arena mode and start to panic. I call her name a few times and don't here her answer so I rush into the house and that is where I see her; walking out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she asks when she sees my panicked then relieved face.

"Nothing," I assure her as I try and lower my heart rate, "I just woke up and you weren't there so I got scared." "I'm fine," she says indifferently. "I have an idea," she says suddenly.

"What is it?" I ask excitedly. "Well, Yesterday I noticed a patch of woods and I thought that it would be neat to go and check them out. I've been dying to get out into the forest with all the animals and trees and familiar scents." She replies, with great longing.

"Sure! Where is it?" Katniss points through the kitchen window straight ahead and I follow her finger with my eyes, "It's over there a bit, not a very long walk."

"Great, when should we go?"

"What about now?" She suggest, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Okay then, should we bring a snack?"

"Oh Peeta, can't you ever do anything without thinking about food?" Katniss replies jokingly.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy! And a baker!"

"Yeah whatever, let's get out of here." Linking hands we begin our trek through the lines of houses and on our way to the forest.

**Katniss's POV**

We pass quite a number of our fellow 'dead tributes' along the way, and of course Peeta has to greet them all. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so social and sweet to everyone and could just ignore them like I do so easily.

About an hour later, although which should have been only about 15 minutes, we arrive at the base of a row of trees. I inhale deeply, enjoying the smells of the plants and trees, and the feeling of the wind in my hair.

"So what do you want to now that we're here?" Peeta asks.

"I want to climb a tree." I state, detaching my hand from Peeta's and running full speed to the nearest tree that looks strong enough to hold my weight. Leaping up I grab onto the nearest branch and swing up to a thicker and sturdier one directly above my head. Once I am seated in the cradle of the large oak I peer down at Peeta.

"Hey! It's wonderful up here, and you can see everything! Want to come up?"

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't even make it up to the first branch!" He replies, staying in the same spot.  
"Suit yourself!" As my eyes scan the treetops I notice something out of place in of the huge trees. In what seems to be the largest tree in sight a small house made of wood is perched in amongst the branches and a thick ladder made of rope is dangling from the top, still about 10 feet above the ground.

"Do you see that?" I call down to Peeta.

"See what?"

"The tree house!" I tell him excitedly.

"I'm on the ground, remember? I can't see what you can!" He calls back up.

"Oh, well I think we should go and check it out!" I say and begin swinging on the nearby vines and branches, getting closer and closer to the tree. I can just barely make out Peeta's form beneath me, struggling to keep up. A few minutes later I am sitting on a sturdy branch of a tree next to the one with the tree house, letting my legs dangle in mid air and waiting for Peeta to catch up.

He finally does and when he's watching I swing over to the tree, landing on the wooden platform and after finding the trap door I let the ladder down the rest of the way for Peeta to climb up. The tree house is about 15 or so feet off the ground so it takes some time before he arrives but he does with only a few scratches on his arms and legs from the branches.

"Phew! You look like a monkey up there! Since when do you know how to swing from vines?" Peeta asks, still panting from the climb.

"On the way." I reply proudly with a smirk on my face.

"Sure." Peeta says sarcastically, "So what now?"

"Let's just climb back down without exploring the tree house!" My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine with me." He replies, making his way back to the trap door.

"NO! Please wait Peeta, I was kidding!" I plead.

He chuckles and walks back over to me, "I know, now, let's check this place out." The tree house is just one large room with a window on either side.

"I wonder who built it." I wonder out loud.

"Probably some of the younger kids that live here."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I reply, gazing out of the small square opening.

"There isn't much to explore." Peeta states, looking around the spacious room.

"I guess not." I agree. Leaning farther out of the window I turn my head around and look up.

"Hey Peeta!" There's a second story above us!"

"Really?" Let me see!" He hurries over to me and looks out.

"You're right! But how do we get up there?"

"Um, I'll just climb out and maybe there is another ladder or something." I tell him.

"Are you sure? It looks dangerous."

"Yes I'm sure." I reply and begin by swinging one of my legs out of the window. Refusing to look down I reach one arm up and grasp the floor of the room above us and start pulling myself up. It is much like the room below but with only a small railing going around instead of walls. Searching the floor I find another trap door and with a hard tug I pull it open, revealing a hole in the floor where Peeta can easily climb up.

"Peeta, over here!" I call down and almost immediately he is standing below the hole. A minute later with a little help from me he is on the top beside me.

"Wow, this is pretty neat." Peeta exclaims, hurrying over to the railing to look out, his fascination like that of a little kid.

"I know! We can come here often and hang out." I suggest.

"Sounds fun."

Just then I hear a low growl from the ground below.

"Peeta, did you hear that?" I whisper, coming to stand beside him.

"Hear what?" He asks. Then whatever is below us growls again, this time louder.

"Oh, that. I'm sure it's nothing." He assures me.

"I hope so." Suddenly a large animal, something that resembles a wolf jumps out into the clearing. I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep in the scream that threatens to come out.

"What is it?" I whisper through my fingers.

"It looks like a mutt from the games!"

"I sure hope not." I whimper quietly and move closer to Peeta and he automatically puts his arm around my shoulders.

We both expect the animal to leave but it doesn't. For over an hour we watch it circle our tree, lie down then get up and repeat the process.

"Looks like we might be up here for a while." I state.

"I knew I should have brought extra food!"

_**Yay longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**I hope to update a lot sooner this time, again sorry for the wait **___

_**Au Revoir mes amis!**_


End file.
